


Supernatural Smut -- ALL-iteration

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But bear with it, Cars, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I know this is shit, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some jokes I thought up of. Or smutty crack-y stuff with a hint of homosexuality. Supernatural style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemme Give You A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is just gonna be a collection of cheesy porn jokes.

"Dean, could you help me with something?" Castiel's hesitant voice made Dean look up from his gun he was cleaning.

"Sure Cas. What happened?"

"You see, I feel uncomfortable around my nether regions. I don't know why. Can you take care of it?"

" _WHAT?!_  You've got to be kidding me, Cas."

Dean Winchester couldn't believe it. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was asking him to take care of his little... problem.

He glanced over to said 'problem'.

Uh, amendment:  _Not_  so little problem.

"C'mon. I'll give you a head."

"Uh, excuse me? You are going to give me your  _head?_ How will  _that_ help my predicament?" the angel asked curiously.

With the  _most_ innocent expression one could have, Dean smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about, Cas. I think you misheard me. I said I'll give you a  _hand_."

But that probably sounded even worse, Dean reflected.

"Um... Dean? It's more intense than ever."


	2. The Car With Four Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to know something about Cas- the Novak boy has a "car" with for rings.  
> *Cough* Innuendos *Cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU with highschool!Dean and highschool!Cas
> 
> Sorry I just sexualized you, Audi.

"So, Novak, still riding your brother's car to school?"

Castiel groaned inwardly, turning to glare at the smirking teenager behind him.  _Stupid Winchester with his stupid smirk_.

"What's it to you if I ride Gabriel's-"

"Well that's the thing. Almost everybody here has their own car. It's high time you got one. Why, I myself have my Baby."

"For your information, I have my own car! And I do _not_ need you telling me what to have and what not to have!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. And hey, which model is it?"

"An  _Audi R8!"_

"...You've got the _car_ with _four rings_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't get this, look up the word "car" on urban dicktionary- whoops, dictionary.  
> And, rings on a car- do I really need to explain that? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought up of today only. It sucks, I know. But please give feedback. Positive if possible.  
> Thanks.


End file.
